User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Future structure
This was an ambitious plan by my past self to do a total reference page structure. It came along a surprisingly far way, but that's more by virtue of what was already lying around than an organised effort. I was still very messy about it, I see now. I'm dusting it off, because it does have a nifty overview of things that exist. NOTE TO SELF: RENAME BLOG PAGES WITH / TO NORMAL NAMES Overview Let's see what I have here. First, the main structure. *User:Fire InThe Hole **/Subpages ***/Reference material ***/Stories ***/Randomness ***/Story ideas ***/Pets ***/Art ***/Memories of Fan-Ball - Defunct, no plans to reboot until a broader project happens about it. Second, The structure of the Reference material page. *Reference material **Timeline overview ***Detailed overview **Timeline settings? **/Dwin(ianism) ***Two subpages (disputed) **Potential plot? *Characters **Delinius, The Maintenancekeeper Ϝ, Delinius/Maxwell Ο **Ivy Lenns Bizarro - Unsure what happens here what with the underlying story's fate being just as uncertain. **Merita Doublizarro - Coming soon™. **Ina - Under construction. **Maltus Chuck Langton - Coming soon™. **Lyka Westwood - Under construction. *Miscellaneous **RANTBOX **All ancient blog posts Quite obviously, I'm not happy with this, else I wouldn't be reviving this blog as my public thinkbox. Plans General subpages *Subpages - Acts as the large umbrella under which all the interesting stuff will be. **Merge 'Stories', 'Story ideas' and the 'Memories of Fan-Ball' thing to /Reference material. *Reference material - Main page for all the story things. Approaches something like this sandbox I guess. **Format rework (questionable), import pages mentioned in previous main bullet. *Timeline setting - ??? Probably defunct, timeline overview provides enough context for now. I probably intended to make a short description of each timeline's events and general characteristics, but Timelines ought to do that despite being outdated somehow. *Dwin(ianism) - As the name would suggest, this page should contain all the reference works pertaining to Dwin and related religion. Is supposed to have at least two subpages (correct). Includes the Dwinian calendar I made a while ago. **Eventually I will get around to describing the religion and its followers a little better, and maybe the artifacts too. **I'm not 100% content with the ancestry page's place, and the page itself, but until I get better ideas I'm leaving it be. *Timeline overview and its detailed 'sub-blog' - One is a less specific overview, the other is inspired by Hia-logue 4.13 and more thought out. **Probably merging into Timeline Overview (or alternate witty name), at the cost of the original blog's content for the most part but the detailed version is more meaningful anyway. I'll make sure no loss occurs (and even then I have source code copies of both). **A new section/sub-blog will deal with others around Delinius: Ina, Lyka, Helena, Katherine, Ariadne(?), Maltus(?), and so on. This will take a while as much as the original did. **I'd also like to thank HGD here for providing the inspiration with Hia-Logue 4.13, both with its layout and purpose, and with some of the content itself (Gamma particularly comes to mind but is not the only section by far); it has definitely helped sort some thoughts. Stories Just a list. To be merged into the reference material page. *Voyage - might end up scrapped unless I find a good way to write it. *Langton Incorporated - Probably in need of edits, but not the level of total rewrite it's gone through twice until I get more issues with it all. *Back to the Mainland - Being rewritten... unless I get to the above first while I'm thinking about it. *The Incredubious Industrial - Just fine as-is for now. It'll get its turn of edits later. *In Luce Ingente - Archlight of the Mountain - For a later time, same for the rest of that (planned) arc. *The Art of Phlogiston - Iota timeline. Might be a self-defense manual from Delinius' pen, or part of a storyline that shines some light on the bitter man that is Iota!Delinius. *Return to Sender - Complete(?) but might get revisited when I get to the other one. *The Great Mailman War - Uh oh. I'm working on this. *'Neuerberg' - ABORT ABORT ABORT- Though in reality the original was bad, the first new version was interesting but mildly unfitting, and the second new version is even more unfitting. Depending on where the ball goes, this could end up anywhere. *Others - I've probably missed some story titles for now, but either they're defunct or not currently something I'm working on, so no harm done until I revisit this. Characters To be sorted alphabetically, if not already. I'd move the blogs to be mainspace articles, but given my own dispute on that topic I'm probably moving them to be user subpages instead. I can rename blog pages now, but knowing Wikia FANDOM, it might not last very long, so I may as well. *Ariadne: Should be finished until further notice. I like her/their overall thing, but I'm sure I will have more things to worry about with them later. *Delinius (and iterations): Maintenancekeeper and Maxwell are their own subpages now. They could both use more depth. The main page itself just had a big refresh, and I'll likely follow up with a few more bits, especially the combat section. Keep a boatload of separate instances in tabbers, or separate out a few more iterations? Please advise. *Ina: The page exists as mainspace article for now. I have a page in the works, but I'm not filling it out further until I've started working on the thing accompanying the timeline overview blog. *Lyka: similar story, except this one exists as a blog. I'm working on the history but like the above I'm probably starting it off in the shape of a more conversational blog page before writing a more 'serious' text. *Ivy Lenns: Since Chronicles of the Other Side isn't currently in development I'm not sure where this goes. I do know what she would've gotten up to due to coincidental presence in a chat box many years ago. This one's staying on the dust shelf for now. *Helena/Lena: A page is in the works here too. Story isn't well-defined for now, but that's because her history starts in 628 AEQ and other than my own limited plans there's no material about that time as of now. (Yes there's Other Memory but that's on hiatus + not finished). *Katherine/Kath: Similar, though I'm less far with this one. Yes there's User:Fire InThe Hole/Desert Air, but you will get plenty of insight as you proceed anyway. On that note, though... *Raff Velyn: This guy, yeah. He's... odd. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep Desert Air and this guy at all, but we'll see. Ties into some Delinius-related mythology and generic background that I need to write down more about at some point in time. Miscellaneous Isn't a page, only a heading on the Subpages page. Might get completely struck from the list later, but for now I'll leave it where it is, a reminder of the garbage I'd post back then. *RANTBOX - I'm renaming it to just the Rantbox, the old title is dumb. *Various blog posts - 2011/2012 and maybe even 2013. I'm just leaving them where they are for posterity for now, though I might call the delete satellite on them later. Other notes I'm massively stirring up some old things left and right at the moment; some of this was inspired by recently posted reworks/additions, some of this just as of today with the OMNI Task Manager. Please bear with me as I try to reorganise my own material yet again, hopefully with success this time. Category:Blog posts